Danger Zone
by the-vampire-act
Summary: OneShot. Tucker is placed in a very dangerous situation...and it's his best friend's fault. See note inside.


"**...Because I doubt that RP will have teenagers being this reckless and stupid, I thought I'd write this. Also, because I started writing a follow-up to my story Flying and this idea came to me :) You should know that this would be like a scene in next week's ep 'In Vino Veritas'. Calvin is Tucker's friend's name for the sake of the story. And no- this will be a OneShot because I have zero medical experience. R&R...?"**

Danger Zone

Tucker Bryant had a bad feeling about what was going to happen next, but he let the feeling go- or tried to, at least. Calvin was his best friend; he had earned his trust.

"Relax, I won't let you trip or lead you into a wall." Calvin smirked as he lead a blind-folded Tucker toward the beach. He knew that Tucker wouldn't approve of what he had planned if he could see where they were heading, so he had put a blind-fold over his friend's eyes and told him he had a surprise for him.

"Hey man, are we on the beach?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah Tucker, we're on the beach." Calvin confirmed.

That seemed to make Tucker relax- Calvin could feel Tucker lose some of his tensed-up nerves and had relaxed a little. 'Good,' he thought, 'he's going to need to stay calm.'

"Alright, step up. There's four steps exactly." Calvin instructed. Tucker obediently felt the ground for the first step and continued until he felt he was on solid ground again.

"Calvin, what am I standing on? A boat?" he guessed.

"Now, who am I to ruin a surprise?" Calvin laughed. "It's going to be fun, I promise."

"Alright." Tucker mumbled nervously. Then, as he heard his friend speak the sentence that would follow out loud, he felt his blood turn cold.

"We're ready for take-off! Let's get in the air!" Calvin cheered.

When Tucker felt the ground rumble and shake, he ripped off his blindfold and gasped. Wind was already zipping in his ears, replacing the sounds of his laughing friend. He clutched to the side of the metal vehicle, closing his eyes as he tried to control his now shaking body.

"What-what are we d-doing on a helicopter?" Tucker stuttered out.

"Free falling." Calvin called back over the wind.

"Calvin, I can't! It's too dangerous, especially for me!" Tucker screeched back.

"Oh come on; it'll be fun! We're not going to be that high up, and we're over the ocean! Ever if we crash, it's just water! That's almost a zero-chance you'll bleed!" he reassured.

"No! I'm NOT JUMPING!" Tucker shrieked.

It wasn't just his hemophilia that made Tucker reluctant to jump- it was his fear of all things associated with flying. Even as he held on to the side of the helicopter with a death grip, all he could think about was how high up they were.

"Come on Tucker, let's do it!" Calvin smiled.

"No! Calvin, you know how I feel about flying-"

"And it's about time you get over your fear. Don't you think that throwing yourself out of a helicopter would be a pretty good way to do that?"

"Are you crazy? I'm not jumping!" Tucker yelled.

"That's too bad, because I'm going to jump, and I'm not going alone." Without a moment's hesitation, Calvin pushed Tucker out of the helicopter.

As Calvin cheered and hollered, Tucker screamed in pure horror. He could feel the blood rush to his head as his body plummeted to the ocean. He knew that this wasn't going to end well for both of them- something wasn't right.

And when the huge, violent waves washed over them, he knew he was right. He held his breath as he was pushed down under the water, his mind racing in panic and fear. He wanted to scream and cry and be angry, but as his vision became cloudy, he felt nothing but darkness.

"Tucker!" Calvin shouted when he finally got up from under the water. He was starting to worry. He hadn't seen Tucker since he threw him out of the helicopter. He dived down, eyes opened, and looked around for his friend. Another waved crashed, though, and he lost his pull in the water. He was pushed back up to the surface, gasping for air.

Seeing that there was nothing he could do, Calvin waded in the water, hoping to be rescued.

And soon...

Boris frowned as he reached further out into the water. It was beginning to be a very choppy ride, and the waves were getting too large to sail on. He pulled off to the side of the waves, successfully avoided them, when he heard the screaming.

"HELP!" he heard a male voice yell. He looked around, searching for the source. Then, he saw a hand waving frantically in the air. He pushed the gas on his motor boat so he could get to the young man faster, sensing something horrible had happened.

Finally, Boris reached the man. He stopped the boat and pulled over to the side, extending his hand for the man trending water to grab. The blond-haired stranger accepted Boris' hand, and Boris pulled him in the boat.

"My-my friend!" he choked out. "Tucker!"

"Tucker Bryant?" Boris asked.

"Yeah, he's still out there! We-went under...couldn't find him..." he managed to get out through gasps of air.

"Damn it." Boris muttered. "Alright, stay here, I'll go search for him!"

As Boris drove into the water, his mind started racing. Why were they out in the ocean? Were they on a boat? Who was the blond kid? Where was Tucker?

Boris tried to control his racing mind as he skimmed the water for Tucker. He prayed for a miracle as he dove under, searching with his hands and feet.

That was when Boris felt something brush against his leg.

He immediately came back up for a larger breath of air before diving down farther. Tucker hadn't hit the bottom yet, so he must have just passed out. When he dove down, he found an arm and pulled it up. Boris grabbed hold of the body, wrapping his arm around his waist. He gasped as he blasted above the water. His eyes scanned over to the body, checking to make sure it was Tucker. He smiled when he saw the familiar features of Marshal Bryant's only son, and he wasted no time getting the boy up onto his boat.

Calvin helped pull Tucker up so Boris could get up himself. When he was reassured it was Tucker, he sighed. "Thank god." he whispered.

"When we reach land, I want you to tell me what the hell you were doing out there!" Boris hissed, steering the boat with an intense grip on the wheel due to his anger.

Boris waited for a reply, but he never received one. He looked back, only to find that the blond kid was also passed out on the floor of his boat. Trying to fight his growing concern and panic, Boris raced against the clock to get back to the land...

All the while thinking he had never been more happy to have a doctor living next door to him...

TNBC

"**...Well, that was what I hope would happen, and then they'd end it in a cliffie. Wouldn't that be epically mean? Hope you agree! R&R?..." **


End file.
